


This is me Trying

by ShipsandFics27



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Author Doesn’t Know How To Tag, Batman v Superman AU, Ben Affleck’s Batman, Diane Lane’s Martha Kent, F/M, I wrote this for me but you can read it too if you want, Office Romance, Pre-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Rare Pair, Title by Taylor Swift song of same title, awesome martha kent, the rarest rare pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsandFics27/pseuds/ShipsandFics27
Summary: "Hello." A deep, gruff all male voice spoke from behind her. Martha took a deep breath, opened her eyes and turned around.The brunette's brown eyes instantly locked with a pair of midnight hues. Her breath cut in her throat. This was differently a mistake. Martha should not be here, by all accounts she was not prepared for this.
Relationships: Martha Kent and Bruce Wayne, Martha Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. I’m having a hard time adjusting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello .... so I haven’t written a Fic in literal years and given the pairing for this one , I don’t know how many will read lol 
> 
> This is completely self indulgent, I just loved the rescue scene in BvS and my shipper brain shipped it. I will be obviously changing some details from the movie (Bruce’s mother’s name being the main thing) and I plan on making this very AU and type OOC for some if not all the characters.
> 
> For whoever gives this a read , I hope you enjoy it and leave a comment and I will try to post at least once a week. 
> 
> Thank you

Martha felt her heart beat speed up with every uncertain step she took. Her dark, wide eyes took in the impossibly intimidating building before her. The bolded words screaming "Wayne Enterprises" at the center of the glass building. This was it, she's been anticipating this moment since shes wielded enough courage to put her resume together for the first time in over twenty years.

To her surprise, Martha got the call to work as the assistant of the director of the small branch 'Wayne Foods' Bridget Smalls. With her son building his own life in metropolis, the little farm house that she's called her home for longer than she remembers, had felt like a heavy weight on her shoulders. Even though that was where she lived happily with her beloved Jonathan, had raised her precious little boy and felt the years build up in her, Martha couldn't help but feel trapped.

Alone in that farm that was only just a farm without her sons warm smiles and her husbands warm embraces.

Although she had lived a happy life, had loved, laughed and experienced the best things in life between those rusty walls, Martha always had the regret of not doing what she had set out to in college, had instead settled to being a farmers wife.

Now, she was alone, she had lost her Jonathan a decade ago, Had raised her son alone, watched him leave her to find himself, all with her foot planted on the slowly crumbling farm house.

It was between serving coffee, feeding the dog and late night thoughts that lead her to this moment. To putting up the 'For Sell' sign on her little farm, pack her bags and build the courage to have a fresh start.

Now at her most prominent age, feeling her years pulling at her bones, she craved for something new, for something exciting to fill up her remaining years. So, she began with moving to a place she's only heard of 'Gotham City". Getting an apartment at the heart of the city, its only decorations still being her boxes of memories stacked up to the celling ( Clark has promised to help with the unpacking but who knows when that will be done) and Sherbie, her faithful companion.

It had been almost two months since she's moved and started her new job. It only took about five minutes on her first day to learn that, even though the little subsidiary of Wayne Tech was little known by the fortune 500 company, it was a very important work.

Now, here she was doing something she's never in any lifetime thought herself capable of doing.

Yesterday she was informed of an important meeting her boss needed to be scheduled for with the executive manager of the company. Martha had spent all night reviewing and finalizing her bosses notes and proposals for her, as her boss had asked. After walking in just in time to sit and sip her cup of coffee before needing to go give her notes to her boss. Martha gets a phone call that Bridget Smalls, couldn't make the meeting. The very important, none negotiable meeting, the meeting Martha spent half the night preparing for.

Never in her life had Martha felt such anger and sh had raised a superpower wilding teenage boy. After much talks of the importance of the meeting with the big boss was for all their jobs, her coworkers had roped her into filling in her place.

Martha, still didn't know how she was convinced but here she was, in her most expensive skirt and blazer, hair in gentle waves and simple makeup. Trying to appear like she belonged amongst the powerful owners of the company.

"Hello, Welcome to Wayne Enterprises, how may I help you?" The overly sweet voice of the young desk assistant asked her. Martha forced a smile, trying to once again wield that courage to finish what she's started.

"Hello, my name is Martha Kent, I'm here for a meeting with Mr. Lucius Fox." Martha's voice sounding certain and in control, all things she was not at the moment. Fake it till you make it, Jonathan always told her, she needed his strength now more than ever. 'Please help me with this Jon' She prayed silently. She had debated whether to use her own name for this or full on commit to this charade, Martha figured she would be in enough trouble if she got caught, no need to add identity theft to it all.

"Of course, let me write you up. Wont take a minute." Martha took that minute to survey her surroundings, her eyes moving from the shining floor to the people working from and to different hallways, all looking busy. Her attention was brought back to the young blonde, whose voice took a serious tilt. "Ms. Kent, it seems like Mr. Fox is out of the country at the moment, your meeting will be with Mr. Bruce Wayne instead. He is waiting for you in his office." Martha felt her mouth fall to the floor, Bruce Wayne. She was meeting Bruce Wayne.

Before Martha could process what she's been told, she was lead to a floor to celling, dark double doors, the only door in the spacious and vast hallway. The assistant to whom she couldn't for the life of her remember the name of, opened the door and closed it all in what felt like a single breath.

Then, all of a sudden she was inside.

"Hello." A deep, gruff all male voice spoke behind from her. Martha took a deep breath, opened her eyes and turned around.

The brunette's brown eyes instantly locked with a pair of midnight hues. Her breath cut in her throat. This was differently a mistake. Martha should not be here, by all accounts she was not prepared for this.


	2. Could’ve followed my fears all the way down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes what seems so scary, turns out to be the best things in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Very short chapter. It’s a little filler but I couldn’t help myself from posting it. 
> 
> To whoever ships this pairing and reads this, I hope you enjoy and I’m always happy to chat. Send me a message on tumblr @shipsandfics27 or comment! 
> 
> Happy reading!!

“Hello, Mr. Wayne." Martha found herself saying. She couldn't take her eyes from his. They were the deepest brown, holding so much below the surface. 

"Please take a seat, Miss..." 

"Martha. Martha Kent." 

After another pause, Martha could get a hold of herself and finally sit down in the comfortable chair, although her demeanor was less than pleased. She felt like her heart was in her throat; this was not the plan. Martha was supposed to be meeting with a manager; she was supposed to have a very brief meeting with the manager and then leave while she still had her wits. Instead, she is face to face with the one and only Bruce Wayne, the playboy billionaire that is rumored to be the grand puppet master of Gotham. 

What did I get myself into? Martha thought with depredation. Well, it doesn't matter now; she can't snap her fingers and go back in time. Since before she agreed to pose for her fleeing boss, back before she planting that 'for sell' sign on her little farm, back before her son left to soul search and find more questions than answers, back before her husband got swept away by that twister, back before her life shattered into a million pieces. But, Martha couldn't go back. There was only now, and right now, she had to suck it up and do what she practiced half the night and all through her bus ride over to do. 

You got this. Just take a breath and begin. That voice that sounded so much like her Jonathan whispered in her mind.

Martha took a deep breath. 

"I read the report your staff sent last week. I wanted to discuss it in person, there were many interesting findings." Martha tried not to shift nervously in her seat at his timber tone. She nodded and opened her notes. 

"Umm, yes we examined the cost of farming and production from the cost of sells and wages and it is grossly unbalanced."

Martha paused to gauge his reaction, the brown hues that initially captivated her had a curious tilt. With another deep breath, she kept residing what she rehearsed all night and on the drive over. 

"My team want to propose a deeper examination of all the farms that are under Wayne Enterprises payroll in order to determine the root of the problem." As she continued on, Martha's confidence kept rising. This is was not as terrifying as she made it out in her head. 

As they continued on, trading notes and answering his questions over the validity of the report, Martha felt like she was walking on air. This was what she loved. Making progress, getting issues resolved. Her goal was to create more jobs, safer jobs for farmers especially in this economy that so grossly over-looked them. Looking at Mr. Wayne, with his thousands of dollars suit and tie, hair perfectly groomed, Martha had a feeling that if she was able to convince him to green light her “farmers - reform” plan, real change could be done. 

“I just have to convince him. Then I can go back to my little desk and work from the sidelines one again.” Martha reassured herself as she flipped the page and explained the financial benefits of her plan. 

A new resolve was building in her. Maybe change won’t be so bad after all. 

Life is a funny thing however, you never know what is thrown at you. Something Martha will learn and bleed from.


End file.
